L'Effet Papillon
by Senslo
Summary: UA : Après la terrible nuit du 31 octobre, Lily à la chance de retourner dans le passé, une chance de tout changer ! Mais son chemin est semé d'embuche …


Un long cri se fait soudainement entendre dans la maison. Je resserre lentement mon étreinte autour de mon fils. Harry se remet à pleurer pendant qu'en bas dans le salon son père hurle à la mort. Les larmes se mettent à couler silencieusement sur mes joues et un rire diabolique s'élève autour de moi. Un rire empli de promesse de mort, un rire qui me glace le sang. Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Je serre mon fils un peu plus fort contre mon cœur, je sais parfaitement ce qui va se passer maintenant. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste ? Je me sens pathétique, je vais mourir là avec Harry, dans une chambre d'enfant, tuée par un psychopathe ! Non, j'embrasse le front d'Harry, je veux qu'il grandisse, qu'il devienne heureux. Je le dépose dans son lit, et je comprends à son regard qu'il sait, qu'il a peur, je veux qu'il me survive... « Je t'aime Harry »… j'agrippe ma baguette magique et d'une main rageuse j'efface mes larmes, tandis que les pas de Voldemort font grincer le parquet sur le palier. La porte vole en éclats et je me retrouve en face de lui, déterminée à tout faire pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Harry.

- Alors, tu penses vraiment qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi peut m'arrêter ? me demande Voldemort.

L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines, j'ai la tête qui tourne mais je suis déterminée, c'est le plus grand défi de ma vie. Oui je l'arrêterai, je sais pertinemment que je ne fais pas le poids mais j'essaierai. Un combat féroce s'engage alors entre lui et moi. Et bien que je m'épuise rapidement, je ne m'arrêterai pas, pour que les pleurs d'Harry cessent, pour qu'il vive heureux !

- Ne t'entête pas et laisse moi passer, je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il alors que ses yeux me promettent le contraire.

Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière, tout recommencer, changer le passé pour améliorer le présent. Si seulement je pouvais savoir où tout a commencé à devenir incontrôlable dans cette histoire. Si seulement je pouvais empêcher tout ça d'arriver et que James et Harry vivent heureux.

Et je me mets à espérer qu'une force supérieure existe, que cette dernière m'entende et exauce mon vœu.

Au moment où je formule une nouvelle fois mon vœu, Voldemort profite d'une faiblesse dans ma défense pour m'envoyer un Avada Kedavra que je ne peux esquiver. J'ai échoué. Je suis morte.

~~~~~~

Lorsque je reprends connaissance, je suis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec l'impression d'être plongée dans du coton. Un hippogriffe est allongé près de la cheminée. Il la regarde fixement en clignant parfois des yeux. Je m'avance dans la pièce tout en me souvenant qu'il faut s'incliner pour saluer un hippogriffe. Après un instant d'hésitation, je m'incline respectueusement. J'ai toujours trouvé cet animal majestueusement beau.

- Je t'attendais Lily Potter, assieds-toi, ou Lily Evans devrais-je dire.

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Bien sûr, je connais tout, mais assieds-toi…

- C'est vrai ? dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je remarque alors que mes jambes ne touchent pas le sol, j'ai rapetissé.

- Tu as retrouvé ta taille de petite fille, me dit-il. Tu vas maintenant pouvoir effectuer une ou deux missions pour moi.

Relevant la tête vers l'hippogriffe, je le regarde interloquée. Qu'attend-il de moi ? D'ailleurs que fais-je ici ? Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'être dans la chambre avec Harry, mon fils. Alors pourquoi suis-je là en train de discuter avec un hippogriffe dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Et comme un éclair, la lucidité me traverse de part en part. James… Harry, Voldemort nous a tués.

- Tu te souviens de ton ancienne vie ? demande l'hippogriffe.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Je… Est-ce que je suis vraiment morte ? Qu'essayez vous de me dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Tu poses enfin les bonnes questions… Et tu es enfin prête à entendre les bonnes réponses… Je me nomme Merlin, et je t'ai fait venir ici pour que tu m'aides à réparer quelque chose, une erreur que j'ai laissé faire dans ton passé. Tu es morte mais si tu l'acceptes tu pourras retourner dans le passé pour sauver ceux que tu aimes. Je te demande seulement d'arrêter Tom Jedusor.

- Merlin ? Comme Merlin l'Enchanteur ?

- Oui, Merlin est un des noms que l'on me donne, on m'appelle aussi Merlinus, Myrddin et de plein d'autres  
manières. Mais entre nous Merlin est celui que je préfère.

- Mais vous êtes censé être un humain, je ne sais pas, pour moi vous êtes grand, fort, avec une barbe blanche… Et puis vous avez des lunettes ! En plus vous êtes mort depuis longtemps !

- Mon histoire n'est pas importante, mais sache que je suis un homme. Seulement je ressemble tellement peu à l'image que les gens ont de moi que je préfère être un mystérieux et puissant animal ! Surtout que ça fait peur à certains sorciers !

Sur ses mots, Merlin se transforme en humain, c'est un homme petit, enrobé, ses cheveux bouclés et gris sont coupés relativement court.

- Es-tu contente Lily Evans ? Peut-on enfin discuter ?

Surprise, je l'approuve doucement de la tête, il est vrai qu'il ne ressemble pas à ses portraits. Mais je suis contente de parler à un être humain et non à un animal, la situation redevient peu à peu normale, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le contrôle de moi-même.

- Bien, alors voici mes conditions ! Tu retourneras dans ton passé avant ton arrivée à Poudlard. Tu auras de nouveau 11 ans et tu devras tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je t'aiderai bien sûr, mais tu devras surtout compter sur toi-même ! Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur ! As-tu compris Lily Evans ? Je te laisserai tes sept années d'études pour y arriver mais après je ne pourrai plus te couvrir ! De plus, de nombreuses embûches se dresseront sur ton chemin, ne te laisse pas décourager ! J'aimerais t'éviter tout ça mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort ! Et puis surtout, il faut que tu saches, tu ne pourras jamais être de nouveau avec James, mais il sera sauvé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ton bien le plus précieux…

- Donc si je sauve le monde, que je fais exactement ce que vous voulez, je n'aurais pas le droit d'être heureuse.

- Non, tu as bien compris… Tout le monde sera heureux à part toi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Mais James et Harry vivront heureux et en paix ! Viens, viens voir par toi-même !

Merlin me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers le fond de la salle, où un grand miroir est posé contre le mur. Il est encadré par du bois décoré d'or et des signes hiéroglyphes brillant fortement attire mon regard. Ce miroir est si imposant que je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Mes mains glissent le long de l'écriture égyptienne comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de la décrypter. Et puis enfin mon regard se pose sur mon reflet. Ou plutôt mon absence de reflet.

A la place de mon visage se trouve James, souriant à un bébé, à Harry et la femme qui le tient dans ses bras n'est pas moi. Cette vision me déchire le cœur mais en voyant ses yeux illuminés de bonheur je me sens égoïste. C'est vrai je l'aime plus que tout, je les aime plus que tout, mais je les préfère en vie plutôt que morts. Qu'ils profitent d'une vie, loin de la guerre.

Pendant que je réfléchis, l'image du miroir change doucement, se transformant en une gare, c'est la gare de King's Cross. Je me vois à l'âge de 11 ans entrer dans cette immense gare, des rêves plein la tête et le cœur, insouciante et confiante en la vie.

- Tu n'as qu'un pas à faire pour changer le passé …

Je regarde avec insistance mes parents et moi-même, je gambade innocente, ce que je pensais à l'époque me reviens clairement ! Je me sentais comme Alice partant à l'assaut du pays des merveilles. C'était avant d'avoir rencontré la reine de cœur et ses terribles jeux de cartes.

Peut être suis-je destinée à tout ça… Je ne compte pas laisser passer cette opportunité, un monde nouveau peut voir le jour, et même si je n'en profite pas, ceux que j'aime seront heureux ! J'ai toujours aimé les défis, alors j'irai jusqu'au bout !

Obnubilée par l'image que me renvoie le miroir, je m'avance lentement vers lui et touche du bout de mes doigts la surface plane. Je m'attendais à rencontrer une vitre froide mais ma main plonge dans un liquide chaud, déformant la scène. Ma décision est prise, je saute…

Et je me retrouve à 11 ans dans la gare de Londres allant pour la première fois vers Poudlard… Une seconde première fois ! Les larmes me viennent aux yeux en retrouvant mes parents. Comme ils m'ont manqué. Arrivée devant la barrière, je les prends avec émotion dans mes bras, ma mère me murmure des mots doux et me confie un joli ruban vert, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Puis je me tourne vers ma sœur. Je la serre contre moi, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine fois, elle ne me laissera pas l'approcher.

Je passe en sautillant la barrière magique et me retrouve sur le quai devant un train, un immense train rouge. Je ne suis pas apeurée comme la vraie première fois. Je me sens sereine. Le vent caresse mon visage, autour de moi tout le monde rit, tout le monde est heureux. Quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me tourne vers une jolie femme et me fige… Ce visage, je l'ai vu des millions de fois, il m'a accompagnée dans des moments heureux et d'autres plus difficiles… Cette femme, c'est la mère de James. Elle me sourit gentiment, avant de me dire :

- Tu as perdu ceci, en me tendant mon ruban. Où sont tes parents ? me demande-t-elle.

- Ils ne sont pas là, ils sont moldus…

- Oh d'accord, et c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Oui…

- Mon fils aussi, James viens là !

Lentement je me tourne vers James. Je comprends alors quelle sera la vraie difficulté de ce voyage dans le temps. Comment rester impassible devant ses yeux noisette ? Comment faire pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras, et lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué, à quel point j'ai eu peur pour lui ! Mais je ne peux pas, alors je baisse la tête pour cacher mes larmes et je prends la fuite. Il ne me connaît pas, il ne m'aime pas et il ne m'aimera jamais… Mon cœur me fait mal, je traîne ma valise dans un compartiment et je m'avachis sur la banquette.

- Salut, je peux m'installer ici ?

Une petite blonde vient d'entrer dans le compartiment, c'est Alice.

Je lui souris, une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi … Alors autant ne pas la rater !


End file.
